1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a lighting equipment for providing bright illumination with limited surge.
2. Description of the prior art
Recently, many school children are suffering from myopia spuria. One of the major causes is the fatigue of the optic nerve that occurs due to the use of lighting equipments such as fluorescent lighting whose brightness varies time to time with the frequency of the ac source used. Another cause is that school children tend to stay in fluorescent illumination for hours. Fluorescent lamps display a monochromatic spectrum, and is entirely different from sunlight that bears all the spectrum components ranging from the far-red to the ultraviolet region.